


The scarf

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Protect Adrien Agreste, Short & Sweet, The Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, LadybugxChatNoir, LadyNoir, 98 words





	The scarf

“Hello, Chaton!” Ladybug greeted her kitty as she descended on their meeting spot. She noticed something new about him.

 

 

Chat Noir revealed his face from behind the aqua blue scarf. “Hey, Bugaboo.” Chat greeted and buried his face back in the scarf.

 

 

Chats’ scarf seemed awfully familiar to her. “Can I see your scarf, please?”

 

 

The hesitation was obvious on Chats’ face but he couldn’t deny his lady. “Sure, but be careful. My dad gave it to me.”

 

 

She nodded and upon closer inspection she saw her name in cursive on the bottom of the scarf.

 

 

 

**_Adrien …_ **

 

 

  **TBC?**

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_


End file.
